


Good Night (Sweet Dreams)

by heartstop



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied past cheating, M/M, Musician!Chanyeol, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Slow Burn, doctor!baekhyun, firefighter!chanyeol, i literally dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstop/pseuds/heartstop
Summary: baekhyun is a doctor and chanyeol, a struggling musician, is a volunteer firefighter. chanyeol has a knack in hurting himself. they always meet.





	Good Night (Sweet Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what this is. But it's been sitting in my drafts for too long and just randomly thought to publish this. This is not yet finished and it's currently ongoing in my mind. But I've been listening to CBX's Sweet Dreams a lot lately and I just need to write this.
> 
> Do tell me what you think!
> 
> Thanks~

 

 

_Why are the nights so long?_   
_Why can’t I fall asleep?_   
_I think I’ll stay up all night like this_   
_I hope at least you get sweet dreams_

 

~

 

Baekhyun could have sworn this is his fourth sigh of the night. He took in his surroundings, he went to the rooftop to inhale some fresh air for his break. He glanced at his watch and took a deep breath, it’s only 3:50 a.m. He started his shift at exactly 12 a.m. and now he still has until 12 noon to work.

It’s cold and it’s boring.

Usually at this time, he would get called left and right by doctors. Needing his assistance. He wasn’t used to not doing something and not doing something means he can feel himself getting sleepy.

But not tonight.

It’s unusually quiet and that made Baekhyun feel uneasy.

He breathed again. Even in the rooftop, in the open space, the hospital smell is still too strong. He was used to it though. It’s what he grew up to. His father is a known surgeon and his mother is a pediatrician. It runs in their blood. It really is no surprise to everyone that the youngest Byun has entered the medical world too.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung!!!!” a yell coming from Sehun, a junior intern was heard. Baekhyun quickly went to the direction of the voice and saw Sehun crouching down and catching his breath.

Baekhyun amused, quirked his lip, shying a smile, “what is it?”

Sehun was still catching his breath. He ran to the rooftop, so can his sunbae give him a break. “There’s an emergency. I’ve been looking for you.” he said in between hard breaths.

Baekhyun quickly stood up and understood immediately. Sehun followed after and now they’re walking in a full speed again. Sehun, still having a hard time following.

“What is it now?” Baekhyun asked as soon as they were inside the elevator. If they took the stairs, it would take them five minutes.

“There’s a fire nearby,” Sehun said grimly. His face turned serious all of a sudden.

Yes, Baekhyun has heard the firetrucks, and has seen the smoke.

Baekhyun is also all ears now.

That also only means….

“Don’t worry, no one’s dead or badly injured and Yixing-sunbae already took care of everything.” He said as a consolation.

Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief.

“But why were you in a hurry? I thought no one has attended.” He asked, genuinely confused.

The childish smile the younger gave should’ve been enough for Baekhyun to know what he’s really up to.

“Because **_he’s_** here again.” Sehun said in a sing-song voice.

The elevator dinged signaling they’re in the emergency room.

Baekhyun was confused because he didn’t get to hear the rest of what Sehun is telling.

Until he got to the bed of one of the patients.

Ah.

Of course.

He’s gonna kill Sehun.

“Hey, long time no see,” came the deep voice.

Baekhyun nodded curtly, “Mr. Park.” He said seriously to the man sitting on the bed, seemingly okay despite the bruises and broken arm.

“I thought I told you to call me Chanyeol,” _Mr. Park_ said in a teasing voice.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow, “I thought I told you not to come back here, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol cooed, teasing. “Are you worried about me Doctor Byun?” He asked, grinning and winking.

Baekhyun scoffed and took the notepad to the waiting Sehun, which he glared at in return. He planned this one and he wanted to strangle the younger very much. Not in this setting though.

Baekhyun analyzed the notepad and sat beside the bed. He took in Chanyeol’s appearance now. Setting aside his annoyance, and get to his work first. He has cuts and bruises on his left cheek. He inwardly winced too taking in the cast on the taller's left arm.

“Who treated you?” he asked, slightly bothered by their closeness.

Chanyeol, to Baekhyun’s surprise, answered in a serious tone, “I think his name is Yixing. He gave me medicine too.” His brows furrowed then, probably trying to remember his name. Baekhyun found it _cute._

Baekhyun nodded and wrote something on the notepad. “The cast will be there for 4 days, you just have slightly fractured your left elbow.” He said and looked at Chanyeol’s eyes strictly. “Again.”

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. “It comes with my job, Doc.” He answered and closed his eyes.

Baekhyun gulped and then nodded, he understands, of course.

“Does your family know you’re here again?” Baekhyun asked, still sitting while jotting down notes.

Chanyeol opened his eyes, “just my Dad, he’ll be here in the morning. I told him not to go at 4 a.m.”

Baekhyun nodded again. He has seen Chanyeol’s dad, he knows his dad. The amount of times Chanyeol is severely injured because of his job is also the amount of times he’s seen his dad agitated, waiting on one of the benches of the emergency room asking how is his son doing has made Baekhyun’s heart hurt.

But of course Baekhyun understands.

It’s Chanyeol’s job. Just as much as Baekhyun’s job is saving people’s lives too.

Baekhyun cleared his throat to compose himself when Chanyeol just stared at him, probably asking what made him pause for a while. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get your arm broken?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

Chanyeol chuckled, mischief glinting in his eyes. “You’re the one that said it wasn’t broken. But yeah I don’t mind. I saved this little girl and asked her to jump to my arms from the second floor. I had a bad landing. But she’s safe, no broken bones that’s all that matters, I guess.” He said grinning and raised his right arm (the one that isn’t injured) to do a thumbs up.

Baekhyun nodded, held his arm and studied his cast again. He’s biting his lower lip and his eyebrows are furrowed. Chanyeol cleared his throat and Baekhyun was slightly shocked, looked at Chanyeol and flushed. He threw Chanyeol’s arm away that should have made Chanyeol wince because of the force but the other just had an amused expression. _Asshole._

“W-well.” Baekhyun stuttered and Chanyeol snickered for awhile. He revels in making Baekhyun blush. It’s cute.

The small doctor is really cute.

“I need to get going.” Baekhyun said, standing up quickly that the chair slightly screeched. He got his notepad by the bedside table and scrambled. Not before hearing what the other said, of course.

“Leaving me already, Doctor Byun?” Chanyeol said. “I’m still hurt.”

Baekhyun turned his back already but he just knew and could obviously heard the smirk and pout in his voice.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, and bit his lips. He sighed inwardly and turned around again. “I have some patients to attend to, Mr. Park. Besides, it’s already” he looked at his watch and stared straight into his droopy eyes needing sleep, “4:00, you need to get some rest.”

Chanyeol would have protested some more, but his head lulled. Baekhyun kept from smiling because it’s a little bit cute, okay. He would like to admit.

He noticed the medicine has taken effect already. He moved slightly and fixed the blanket. He stared at him for 10 seconds more, and then left to go rounds at the other victims of the fire.

Luckily, no one dies.

And that’s all that matters to Baekhyun.

 

~

 

“That Park guy is here again?” Jongdae – Baekhyun’s best friend and another intern asked him while they were eating his breakfast. It’s already 8:00 a.m. and Baekhyun is recharging his batteries now, it has been a long night.

Baekhyun swallowed his food nodding.

Jongdae snickered and laughed. “It would’ve been romantic if he wasn’t injured every time.” He said, regret lacing in his voice. And why could Baekhyun hear it’s a little dreamy too?

Baekhyun groaned. “Just how is it romantic? That guy is a walking disaster. Literally.” He sipped his coffee.

“But he’s hot.” Jongdae countered. Baekhyun choked.

“Okay point taken. You have a crush on him.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Jongdae snorted and laughed loudly. “Oh-ho, is that jealousy I hear?” He poked Baekhyun’s cheeks, teasing.

Baekhyun pouted to Jongdae’s endless teasing. Other doctors looked in their direction because of Jongdae’s outburst.

“You know, he’s only got hots for you though, Baek.” Jongdae said, suddenly sounding serious.

Baekhyun stared at him for a while, and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Come on, now. Please date someone. I’m begging you.” His friend said, whining.

“Just because you and Yixing can make it work with your crazy schedules doesn’t mean I have to too. I am happy right now.” Baekhyun said dismissively. Wanting the talk to end right now. He knows where is this going whenever Jongdae opens this topic and he is not ready to talk about it. Not yet. Or probably never.

“That’s why you need someone who understands you.” Jongdae said sincerely. His eyes are staring intently at Baekhyun. And Baekhyun knows those eyes, and knows what Jongdae is talking about.

Baekhyun just shook his head and gave a small smile. “The last two didn’t work, Dae. You know it.” He added quietly.

“Well, maybe this time it will work.” Jongdae insisted.

“With who?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. With Chanyeol.” He rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun snorted and turned to his cup to finish his coffee. “Trust me it won’t.”

“So are you admitting you have a crush on him too?” His friend said with a wide grin, the question taking him by surprise.

He blushed slightly and spluttered a “Dae!”

Jongdae just cackled and stood up leaving Baekhyun a blushing red. “Sehun owes me 5 dollars.” He yelled and walked to go back to his waiting fiancée.

 

~


End file.
